Wondering
by Ze-Cookie
Summary: Another song-fic from me. Just take a wild guess on what it's about. And read it. It's not very long so, yeah. Please R&R! PLEASE?


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do not own the song "Wondering", Good Charlotte does. I love this song, though. So does that count?  
  
Look, another song-fic from little old me! tee hee. O.o Did I just say 'tee hee'? Oh, no, something is DEFINITELY wrong with me. But I'm sure you figured that out a long time ago. Yeah, anyway, this is another AAML. That's the only thing I write because May is gonna die. I'll travel to Japan and kill Satoshi Tajiri so I can MAKE her die. Moohaha. Okay, I'm sure you're bored of this, so on with the more important stuff.  
  
Ages: Ash- 17, Misty- 17, Brock- older than them, it doesn't really matter, Taylor- 16 but it doesn't matter.  
  
I'm not even sure if Brock is gonna be in this. Taylor doesn't have a big part, she just dances and sings into a Coke can.  
  
If you don't know who Taylor is, that's OK, she's not a real character from the show. But there's a picture of her in my profile thing.  
  
And the reason there are quotation marks around the lyrics is because Taylor is singing with the radio. When there's the little ---------- that means the scene changes to Taylor and her funky dance.  
  
If this has already been done then, just screw it! There are THOUSANDS of Ash and Misty romance fics on this site! I'm not going to worry about being original!  
  
--- Wondering ---  
  
Taylor sat on the couch, wearing medium length, black gym shorts and a long, baggy gray shirt. She wore plain white socks (Do I really have to mention that she was wearing her hat? She never takes it off.)and was drinking a can of classic Coke. She was reading a comic book, and the radio was on.  
  
"Hmm? Oh my GOD! I LOVE THIS SONG!" She yelled as the music to one of her favorite songs started to play.  
  
She got up and held her Coke can in one hand, and started to dance and sing into the can.  
  
"_If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering..._"  
  
------------------  
  
"Ash, where are you?!" Misty called into the forest, with her hands cupped around her mouth.  
  
There was a rustle from the bushes behind her, so she immediately turned around. She started to walk backwards and called out, "Ash... This isn't funny... Come on..."  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Ah!" She snapped around again. She sighed, relieved. "Good, it's just you, Ash. DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!" She bopped (ha ha, funny word) him on the head with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Fine, fine. You take the fun out of everything." He said, jokingly.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Ha ha, I know, I'm just kidding." Ash said.  
  
"You'd better be... Now what was it that you wanted to show me? Or did you just come here to play a game of hide and seek?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, come on this way." Ash said, grabbing Misty's hand and dragging her off in a different direction.  
  
---------------  
  
"_Since I was a young man  
  
I never was a fun man  
  
I never had a plan and no security then  
  
Ever since I met you  
  
I never could forget you  
  
I only wanna get you  
  
Right here next to me_"  
  
Taylor span around and slid into the wall, for the floor was wood.  
  
"Ouch.."  
  
----------------  
  
"Ash, this place is beautiful!" Misty (who'd you think? The Easter Bunny?) exclaimed, gazing out at the clearing.  
  
There was a waterfall, and a line of large, flat rocks on the edge of the lake. It was very shady, but there were small spots where the sun just shined through.  
  
Neither of them noticed, but they were still holding hands (just thought I'd let you know).  
  
"Do you know why I took you here?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm... This place does look familiar... Aha! This is the place we met!" She said. "But... what's the occasion?" She asked.  
  
"Come sit down." said Ash, leading her to one of the rocks.  
  
Ash sat down cross-legged, facing the lake, and Misty sat in the same position, directly in front of him.  
  
----------------  
  
"_'Cause everybody (whoa)  
  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
  
You're somebody (whoa)  
  
That I found just in time._"  
  
Taylor jumped up, then pretended to play the guitar, placing her coke can on the floor. When the next part came on, she picked her coke can up again and sang.  
  
"_Now my life is changing  
  
It's always rearranging  
  
It's always getting stranger  
  
Than I thought it ever could  
  
Ever since I found you  
  
I wanna be around you  
  
I wanna get down to  
  
The point that I need you_"  
  
------------------  
  
"How long have we known each other?" Ash asked Misty.  
  
"Seven years." Misty answered  
  
"And how long have we been best friends?" He asked again.  
  
"Well you never actually told me when I became your best friend." Misty said.  
  
"About a week after we met."  
  
"So a little less than seven years."  
  
"And I've noticed that we've been getting a lot closer lately."  
  
"Yeah...." She ushered(dum de dum... I forget if that's the word...) him to continue, even though she knew where this was going.  
  
Ash grabbed Misty's hands in his, and looked right into her ocean blue eyes (right, now I have to get all mushy and crap.... meh... why do I bother?).  
  
"Mist., ever since I met you, I just... I wanna be close to you. And I cant stand being away from you. Misty, I-I need you. I love you." Ash said. (Isn't that sweet? Sure it is, it's MUSHY! Like bananas.)  
  
----------------  
  
"_'Cause everybody (whoa)  
  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
  
You're somebody (whoa)  
  
That I found just in time  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering.  
  
Don't tell me  
  
The bad news  
  
Don't tell me  
  
Anything at all  
  
Just tell me  
  
That you need me  
  
And stay right here with me_"  
  
Taylor took a deep breath, and danced some more (ha ha, I made her a retard). She took a drink of her coke, as well.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ash waited, expecting her to look at him like he was crazy, laugh, or hit him.  
  
"Uh... are you going to say something?" He asked.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
**_'I'll bet she's cracking up inside. She's just being a good friend and not showing it.'_  
**  
"Y-you... _'what'_ me?" She asked.  
  
"Alright, I see you don't feel the same... I guess I'd better go..." He started to get up, but Misty grabbed his hand (What's with all the hand grabbing?!?!?! ah!! someone: Dude, you're the one writing... Me: Oh yeah! I forgot! I have all power over them, MOOHAHA!).  
  
"Ash." He looked back at Misty's smiling face, and knew that she felt the same. (gah... It's not working! They wont do what I say!! AH! No! Now it's time for the....)  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Ash stood up taking Misty with him, and pulled her into his arms. They stared into each other's eyes and (help me!) their faces got closer, closer, closer still, until the space between them was gone (kiss... pth..).  
  
Their kiss hadn't lasted very long. But it was good enough for them (good enough for me anyway, I wanna end this fic, gawd.)  
  
-----------------  
  
"_If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering..._"  
  
"Woo.... Well, back to my comic book now..." Taylor said as she walked back to the couch, and continued to read.  
  
A few minutes later, Ash and Misty came through the door, holding hands.  
  
Taylor got up to greet them.  
  
"Why hello there, disgusting butt monkeys (I'm watching Bruce Almighty), how was your afternoon in the un-air-conditioned forest?" Taylor asked.  
  
"It was... great." They said together (ha ha, losers).  
  
Taylor stared at their linked hands.  
  
"Ah, yes... I suppose it was.."  
  
------The End------  
  
Moohaha! Now I have to edit it... gah.... You know what I just noticed? The song is only 3 minutes and 31 seconds, so that means the whole thing takes place in only 3: 31 sec.! Oh well, IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! SO YOU'D BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Flames are used to burn Hillary and her money.  
  
Ze Cookie 


End file.
